Fading Away
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Set during Series Three. My take on the scene between Mrs Hunter and the Hyperbrain, where her mind is erased.
**The description of the Hyperbrain is based off of the one they used in the TV series.**

* * *

 **FADING AWAY**

The chair felt too rigid for her liking. It was uncomfortable for her back, digging into her spine and causing spasms to occur throughout her body. Teresa screwed her eyes shut, the blinding light appearing before her, too much to handle. The visor shielding her face held ghosts of her small pants of breath, the cold patches of air slowly fading to nothing.

 _Nothing…._ The word struck Teresa like a lightning bolt. Currently, she felt as if her mind was being drained, her brain filtered of all information that she had garnered throughout her forty years of existence.

' _Like my brain is becoming sludge…..'_

Information and memories trickled away, and Teresa was powerless to stop them from vanishing. Her head tilted back, mouth stretching open a few inches. A trail of saliva dribbled down her chin and Teresa's fingers twitched.

 _Loss of movement…._

That is what they told her mother fifteen years ago, and now _she_ was living the experience. Although there were vast differences between her mother's case and her own. For her mother, the change had been gradual, whereas hers was instant.

Teresa's eyes cracked open, a strange gargling sound bubbled out into the room and she was astonished to realise that _she_ had made that noise. Surely, this wasn't _HER._ Stuck in one position as if she had motor neurone disease.

A vision in blue flickered to the side of her, and Teresa became convinced after a few seconds that it was… _an angel._

' _I'm… Dying?'_

This thought struck her numbing brain and promptly sent her into hysterics. If she had movement of her body, Teresa would have been jerking and writhing, desperate to be free from her constraints. However, she only had her mind now, and _that_ is where she released all of the emotions that flooded her.

Screams of pure agony twisted in her mind and her mouth stretched even wider, Teresa willing herself to emit the screams into the air. Those screams would cause the angel to fade away, the screams would allow Harvey to run and get help.

' _Harvey…'_

Her youngest, he was outside, awaiting his mother to finish up business in this _room_ and return to the corridor. He had been so adamant that she stay away, that Dinah was in some sort of trouble, but as usual, she had dismissed his concerns, putting his naivety and bouts of lack of maturity as an excuse.

Now she realised how wrong she was, and she wailed for Harvey internally. Images of him throughout the years flashed through her mind and Teresa wanted to weep for the realisation that she, most likely, would not be there for him ever again. Not to see him all the way through childhood, not to look on proudly as he married Ingrid, not to comfort him whenever he was down.

She understood that Harvey was more sensitive than her other children and hoped, no, _prayed,_ that Bill would be there for her baby. To help him when she was gone.

Her other children. Teresa smiled inside amidst the wails of agony, slowly vanishing memories of her eldest boy sweeping through her mind. She would never experience Lloyd fully mature into an adult, never again witness him explode into a temper or smile at the way he handled situations.

The love he held for his younger brother and his friends. His fondness for his once loathed sister.

' _Dinah…. My daughter.'_

Teresa had always wanted her as her own, ever since the first meeting with the foster agency. Those couple of months that Dinah had spent at their home as a foster child had been tough and challenging, both mentally and emotionally, but Teresa wouldn't have changed it for the _world_.

The three years that Dinah had been a Hunter had been so rewarding, and fresh agony piled up at the prospect that she would not have any more years to experience the being, that was her much loved adopted daughter.

' _My three children….'_

They were going to be so devastated, _especially Harvey._ Trapped outside, unaware of the _destruction_ of his mother's mind taking place on the other side of the door.

The angel flickered again and Teresa felt as if she was staring to drown. Her vision became hazy, pupils dilated and her basic knowledge was forgotten. She tried to remember the names of the three children;

' _Harry?... Lewis? L-Logan?... Deidre? Donna? Dylan?'_

A minute later and _one memory_ remained. The memory of her first date with Bill Hunter. Teresa was forgetting his face and his name already, but she could recall that she had ended up marrying him after a string of dates and they were still together even now.

Dates had been erased, but her love for Bill was still there. Very slowly, it ebbed away till it was nothing. Until _SHE_ was nothing.

Yet, _Bill._ That name was the last thought on her drained mind.

Motionless in the chair, brain utterly empty, Teresa Hunter stared into nothingness.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek and dripped onto the floor, melting away….

 _Into nothing…._

… _._

… _._

… _. Just like her._


End file.
